The use of fluorinated unsaturated compounds comprising side groups, e.g. fluorinated vinyl ethers, as monomers in the preparation of fluorinated polymers has been extensively described; see for instance CARLSON, Peter, et al. Organic Fluoropolymers; Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industial Chemistry. Weinheim: Wiley-VCH Verlag, 2005.
So far the use of fluorinated unsaturated compounds comprising the —OSF5 moiety has not been described. It has now been found that pentafluorosulfanyl fluoroallylether, CF2═CFCF2OSF5, can be prepared from readily available starting materials and that it can polymerize providing polymers comprising —OSF5 groups.